


Repayment

by JonnyBop



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Bondage and Discipline, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Dominance and Submission, Gags, Kissing, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonnyBop/pseuds/JonnyBop
Summary: Two friends are exposed to intense, new experiences together after one owes the other a favor. A story about sexual exploration, trust, and messing around with your buddy.“I am ready to fully give in now. I know the rules and I want to play.”
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My brain decided I should write my first work after a wild dream, so here it is! I really just wrote this for myself, but I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> DO: kudos, comment, validate my existence, and let me know if you want to see more

To be fair, I did tell him that he had owed me. But to be honest, I did not expect to find myself stripped down and bound to my own bed.

I could feel the gentle pull on my skin from the rope that carefully, yet thoroughly tied my wrists together; connecting me down to the supports centered underneath the head of my bed. The backs of my hands were planted together so that I could scratch at the wood of the headboard or the strings of the braided cuff, although to no true avail. 

Everything felt both so familiar and yet so novel, an escape I’ve called my own for months now deduced to a boundless void of opportunity. As the curiosity swivels my head from side to side and up and down, the only thing that breaks through the cloth wrapped ‘round my eyes is the sharp line of the low light pouring in from the bottom crease of the blindfold. 

But then I feel him. The slightest touch in the core of my chest sends me catching my breath and arching my spine as a finger grazes it’s way down just past my navel. When he pulls back my body aches for more. Before I can plead for just that, his soft, plump lips fall into mine like a trained diver into a pool. As his tongue dives deeper in exploration I feel the weight of his body shift over me as he presses his open palm over my chest. My legs, almost instinctively, flare out. 

His mouth breaks from mine before immediately reconnecting with the sensitive skin of my stretched out neck. With my arms pulled back over my head, his lips stop short at the crease caused by the intruding shoulder blade and he is forced south. As his tongue works down my chest in swirls, pushing heavy, warm air out with each breath, his hand also slides downward, the digits fawning over every mark and curve of my torso. He pauses as it nears the tip of my stiffened cock. My hips gently lunge forward in hopes of contact, but instead he opts to lift his hand just enough to place the edge of his thumb along my head. He continues his crusade south, pulling with him the first liquid evidence of my excitement. As his thumb reaches the base, the rest of his hand flares open and his other fingers, led by the middle digit, connect with the perineum. 

The only sound to be heard thorough the room is my quickened breath as it struggles to escape from the dry depths of my throat. His mouth breaks from my chest as all of his efforts are now concentrated below the belt. His longest finger begins to gently massage at my entrance causing my whole body to melt into the unholy pressure. He effortlessly takes one of my balls into his mouth, rolling it around as his finger begins to delve deeper. His thrusts become more natural the wetter I become, ready to welcome another digit in. As he slips a second, soon followed by a third, into me my pulsing cock aches from the lack of attention. After throughly pleasuring the other ball, his tongue darts to the base of my shaft. His idle hand slowly slips off my blindfold as his tongue, almost teasingly, makes a trail up to my head. He stops before he reaches this destination, refusing to take me in full. I want more. 

Before I have the chance to beg, his fingers slip from me and both of his large hands crash into my hips. With near admirable ease he flips my lower torso around, pulling the rest of me with him. As I lay prostrate, his fingers run down my back. As they rest above my full cheeks, he commands:

“Get on your knees.”

Without hesitation I pull my legs up under my torso, completely exposing myself to him. He again grabs me by hips and pulls me down further, only stopping as the rope grows taught again around my wrists, releasing a desperate moan. The entire energy shifts in the room, being sucked into this sudden surge of momentum. 

I turn my head toward him as far around as I can in this position. “I want you,” is all I allow to escape from my own lips.

Before I could even process how exactly I want him to proceed, he slowly lowers his head down again to my entrance. I am entranced by the power behind his eye contact which he only breaks as his mouth reaches its destiny. I throw my head forward, biting into a pillow to suppress the moans I can no longer hold back. 

I raise my head and, in between gasps, get out:

“Baby, please. I need it all.”

His face comes up and his stern, almost searing, eyes connect with mine. He pulls himself forward, pushing his own hardness flat between my checks as his mouth aligns with my right ear. The warm breath of his words send shivers down my spine as he whispers with the force of a yell:

“What did you call me?”

Stumbling from my mouth, I manage to repeat with the utmost unconfidence “Baby...”.

In a lighter, yet more seductive tone, he then asks:

“Don’t lie to me. What do you actually want to call me?”

Before I can even process an answer, “Daddy,” is forced from my own lips almost as if a stranger proclaimed it. 

He slowly pulls his body upright, grazing his teeth along my ear as he rises. 

“That’s what I thought,” he announces with near pride. 

I manage to recompose myself to beg, “Please I need you to fuck me...”

CRACK.

My head flys back as his right hand crashes against my right cheek. The sudden sharpness shattering my mind and forcing my body to inhale deep.

“Please, who?,” he harks down to me.

“DADDY, please, daddy,” I release in both fear and anticipation of what this side of him would do.

Although he echos the same words he uttered but a few seconds ago, the tone has completely shifted. “That’s what I thought.” Is he reprimanding me?

“I am so wet,” I let out as I collapse my head back into my pillow. 

CRACK. 

His left hand connects with my other cheek in a now familiar rush.

He then loops his fingers through the curls of my drenched hair and yanks back, suddenly pulling my back into the limits of an arch. He lowers his lips back to my ear and asks:

“Did I ask you to speak?,” he flings into my ear.

“No,” I meekly whisper as my throat searches for a breath.

He yanks back even further, “No, WHO?”

Fuck. “No, daddy!” I rush out from my lips.

Instead of a vocal response, I can feel his other hand grab his still throbbing cock and align his wet head with my pulsing hole. As if it was instinct, I open up for him allowing his tip to find its way in. 

“Is my little bitch going to behave now?,” he asks as sternly as if he was telling.

“Of course, daddy. I’m sorry.” I state in hopes that he continues moving deeper in and would release my hair from his fist and my arched back from this aching position. 

I get as I wish, as he slowly slides his way in, allowing for my body to adjust to his size and girth. He begins to find his rhythm as I slip into nirvana. I am ready to fully give in now. I know the rules and I want to play.


	2. Chapter 2

I’ve always had a little defiance in me. I never imagined that it would come out like this, but as much pleasure as I am in, a piece of me that I didn’t even knew existed also wanted to see how much pain I could comfortably endure. 

“Harder,” I command. 

Instead of immediately reprimanding me, he gives in and punishes me with pleasure, pulling me back by the hair and thrusting more intensely. With this change, he happens to find my G-spot and my toes curl as I let out a high-pitched moan. I could cum on the spot.

I slide off this instant high just enough to remember that I had a larger goal in mind.

“Faster.”

He stops. 

“What the fuck did you just say,” he asks in shock.

With a new sense of both confidence and eagerness I blurt out: “Faster! I said I want you to fuck me faster.”

This appeared to be too much defiance, resulting in the exact response I was hoping for. He gracelessly pulls out. His left hand swoops down to my right ankle and squeezes hard. He then flings my entire leg over itself, bringing my body swirling through the air. I let out a pained moan as the rope pulls on my arms. 

I am now spread on my back before his intense figure. He quickly pins me down, pressing his knees into each of my thighs as he leans over my face. Without breaking eye contact his right hand brings the blindfold from earlier and forces it into my mouth.

Surprised, I managed to spit it back into his face as he was starting to kneel back up. 

CRACK

My head snaps to the left as his he backhands me across the check with his heavy right hand. He then leans in to grab my throat with his left to hold my head still and he stuffs the cloth back into my mouth, deeper and more secure this time. Adding more pressure to my throat he then leans in and nearly spits out into my ear:

“Now you are going to shut that whore mouth of yours and be my good little slut. Okay?”

I attempt to nod my head. He tightens his grip even further: “Say it,” he groans into my face. 

“Yes, daddy,” I inaudibly moan though the makeshift gag. 

It appears to be enough to satisfy him. He lets go of my neck and gets off my thighs. 

Although the recent course of events had the opposite affect, he seems concerned that I may have gotten turned off enough to tighten back up, so he spits into his fingers and aggressively rubs into my hole. He then pins my right ankle down with left leg, throws my right leg over his shoulder so that the ankle rests on his collarbone and he reinserts himself into me with a different energy.

Likened to a piston, he starts thrusting at an incredible pace and force, sending me back to bliss. However, his aggression continues as he begins pushing his weight down, forcing my left leg to bend down into my chest. The further and harder he lays into me the more my hips expand and I can feel the muscles in my lower abdomen readjust with an almost pained twinge. My moans try to escape but are caught in the now soaked fabric wedged to the back of my throat. 

He does it. He finally takes my rock hard cock that is practically pouring pre-cum into his grip. The time for teasing is over as he aggressively starts beating me off while he continues to rampantly fuck my ass. 

I am ready to blow my load; my hands, still pulled back behind my head, start grasping at the headboard, my toes curling next to his face. But it seems it won’t be so easy.

He suddenly drops my cock like a discarded toy and beckons down to me:

“Don’t you dare even think about getting off without my permission. You understand?”

He rips the gag out of my mouth so that I can properly respond, “Yes, daddy.” He then slides his thumb over the glistening head of my cock, gathering as much pre-cum as he can before shoving his thumb into my mouth. My oral fixation leads me to naturally seal my lips around this finger and suck, flicking my tongue across the tip of his thumb to ensure that I got every drop of my own seed. 

He rips his thumb from my mouth to re-grasp my desperate cock, this time ensuring to stoke it just fast enough to edge me along. He again picks up the pace of our fucking, rolling his head back on his shoulders he exposesthe first glimpse of his own pleasure. With his left hand still working my dick, his right bends down my leg so that my foot hangs before his face. 

I moan from the pleasure the readjustment causes me as he starts kissing at my foot and sucking at the toes. I’ve never experienced this before but seeing as it turns him on even more and feels nice I lean into it, spreading my toes for easier access.

Soon after, he pulls my foot away and releases my other leg. He takes both my now outstretched legs and throws them into the air together. He shifts from his knees to his toes after stretching out his own legs. His pace hastens and he begins hitting angles that send me into a sea of moans. He leans in deeper and smacks his mouth into mine. Akin to animals we savagely make out and fuck until he breaks away and exclaims:

“You’ve been such a good slut. It’s time I reward you. I’m going to come in your ass.”

He puts his hands around my throat, throws his own head back, and gradually slows and deepens each thrust. As it comes instinctively to each man, he shouts, “I’m gonna cum,” as I feel his warm release pump into my ass. Spurt after spurt pours from his solid cock, but he pulls out in time to coat the outside of my hole with the rest of his thick jizz. Not quite satisfied, he uses his recent release as lube to pump back into me as if he was a jackrabbit.

This is too much for me. I can’t hold it any longer. I try to moan out “Sorry, daddy,” as my own cock then spews cum from my shaft free of anyone’s touch. 

“You fucking whore,” he stuns me with before I can even get out my full apology. He pulls out of me entirely, leans into my ass to begin licking up his own cum as it pours from my hole. He then straightens up, throws my legs off the side, and spits it all into my face, only to threaten:

“You’re going to pay for that.”

He stuffs me up again with the once discarded gag and sits on my chest. He starts yanking at the rope to untie, but do not be mistaken I am not free. 

Once my hands are unbound, he jumps from the bed and turns me sideways, pulling me over the edge just enough so that my head hangs over. As he rips the cloth from my mouth once more I try to flood him with sorries, but his hand clasps my mouth shut. He leans into my ear in a now oh so familiar position and whispers with his hot, angry breath:

“Now you’re going to behave and do as your told. And don’t even think of touching yourself.”

As tears start rolling down my cheeks, I whimper out a “Yes, daddy.” He lines up his cock, half-hard but still pulsing, with my mouth. Although my head is still hanging upside down from the side of the mattress, I open up and allow him in. 

Although not excessively large, at this angle his cock fills my mouth and pries at the back of my throat. My body responds with a slight gag reflex which I suppress enough for him to slip all the way in. He begins thrusting once more, but now with another hole for pleasure. As the pace quickens my eyes begin to instinctively water, but I actually start to enjoy feeling his cock reharden in my throat and hear a few moans slip from his own mouth. As my own dick grows stiff again and starts leaking some pre-cum, it becomes agonizing not to touch it. 

His tone shifts as he notices that I’ve relaxed. “That’s how you take a punishment,” he mummers under his breath. As if this indicated I deserved to then be rewarded, he leans over and starts kissing at my lower chest and torso. His tongue whips any remaining evidence of my own forbidden climax away to coat his own throat as his cock massages mine. 

To my surprise he evens takes his head further down to wrap his lips around my neglected shaft. “Fuck,” I moan through his cock. This is the first time he is properly sucking me off and his mouth is doing wonders. He takes my admittedly lengthier member with ease, running his tongue in circles around the head and shaft as he bobs up and down.

My arms reach out on either side of me and claw at the ruffled top sheet, grasping tightly to hold back my release. His head lifts up and he states that he is getting close again, but instructs me not to swallow. He also tells me that I have his permission to get off when I’m ready. 

Returning to our tasks, we both intensify our blow jobs and start playing with the others balls to hasten our release. After a few grunts and minor thrusts my mouth fills with his salty cum. It’s a little less thick this time, making it easier to neither spit nor swallow yet. Lifting his head from my cock as he released, he takes my dick with his hand and begins to furiously pump while squeezing at my balls. He lowers his head back down to my cock as I let off spurt after spurt at his face. He manages to catch most of it in his mouth.

He jumps off me and pulls my body back upright. The blood begins rushing from my head as he takes my lips into his. As I’m almost in a state of high, our tongues dance through each other’s mouth, combining our cum into one. 

I finally swallow down and break off the kiss. We both go to speak, but cut each other off and end up laughing. “Thank you,” is the only word that popped into my head at that moment, which I preceded to blurt out. I’m not entirely sure what I’m thanking him for, but I’ve never had sex as incredible as this before. 

“I should be the one thanking you. No one has ever gotten so deep into that type of role play with me before. I didn’t know I was dealing with a total sub,” he exclaims with a chuckle, giving me a playful shove to the shoulder. I laugh and joke, “Maybe I’ll make you my bitch next time,” as I return his push and we both fall down into the mattress. 

Fully exhausted, we grab the towel from under the bed to clean ourselves off just enough to cuddle into each other’s arms. Without knowing, we both quickly and quietly drift off to sleep.

I’m awoken a few hours later as I hear him fumbling to get dressed. Without saying anything I watch him get dressed and ready to leave. As he is exiting my bedroom door I softly say, “Remember to turn off your headlights next time.” Pause and then add, “Or don’t...” He gently smiles, rolls his eyes, and closes the door.

This may have started because he owed me, but it’s I who am now in debt to him.


End file.
